


McKinley High Hair

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Awkward Flirting, Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, Hair Washing, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bacchibacchi asked:Klaine, got a crush on the hairdresser and now my hair is slowly getting really short AU :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	McKinley High Hair

“Kurt!”

Kurt looks up from the screen--balancing the books of McKinley High Hair and Beauty after Sugar decided to have fun with it is no picnic--to glare at Britanny.

“What Brit?”

“Your birdy is back for a haircut!”

“My birdy?”

Okay, the books can wait, Kurt needs to get a visual to understand Britanny’s process.

“You know,” Britanny says as she takes care of Ms. Pilsbury’s curls, “your favorite client.”

“My fav--oh,” Kurt replies with a deep exhale, peeking a look at the waiting room of the salon.

Sure enough, there he is, cute as ever, Kurt’s favorite client--even though he’s aware he shouldn’t have a favorite--, sitting on the couch while leafing through a magazine.

Vogue, nonetheless.

And then Kurt frowns.

“Didn’t he come just last week?”

“I don’t know,” Britanny muses, almost tapping the curler against her cheeks, “did you play with his peacock?”

“Beg your pardon?”

“Well, you’re the one who asked if he came last week.”

Kurt opens and closes his mouth. “To the salon, Brit, to the salon, not--never mind.”

A closer look--still hiding behind the curtain that separates the waiting area from the actual working area--reveals that yes, [Blaine’s haircut](http://images.sugarscape.com/userfiles/image/JUNE2011/Amy/GLeeLive1.jpg) is just as fresh as last week, when Kurt took care of it.

What the actual Hell.

“Kurt, if you may,” Mercedes calls him in her most professional voice, but when he does push the curtain, there is a definite teasing tone to her smile.

 _Shit_.

“Ms. Jones,” he says coolly, and tries not to lose his composure when Blaine looks up and beams at him. “Mr. Anderson, what a surprise.”

Yep, that’s definitely a blush creeping up Blaine’s collar, covering his neck and reaching his jaw.

His delicious, tempting jaw-- _no, nope, not happening._

“I, um,” Blaine clears his throat as he neatly folds the magazine back to the table and stands up, “I have an appointment later today, and I thought I could use a fresh haircut for it.”

Kurt is tempted to let it slide--Blaine is just so cute--but, no, teasing is much funner.

“I don’t really see what more I could cut,” he says gently, a crooked smile on his face as Blaine’s eyes widen and he puts his hand on the back of his neck.

“Ah, um, true, very true.”

And then Kurt takes pity on him--he’s not a monster after all.

“I could give your sides a little trim I suppose, and blow dry everything?”

A cackle comes from behind him, and Blaine’s blush darkens, but Kurt somehow manages to keep his dignity intact.

When Blaine nods and follows him, he does hipcheck Santana on his way to the basins.

\---

Blaine knows that he’s being ridiculous, and that he should grow some balls and ask Kurt out already before he becomes bald.

But every time he builds up the courage to ask the hairdresser out, for a coffee or lunch or whatever, someone else asks for Kurt’s assistance in this or that, and Blaine just leaves the salon with a polite smile and more breeze against his skin.

But this time, it’s ridiculous, and he knows that he has to do something if he wants to be able to just come back to the salon at all, let alone see Kurt again.

The problem is, right now, Blaine is completely speechless.

And more than a little aroused.

Because Kurt is washing his hair, and from his extensive experimentation, Blaine knows that Kurt has never washed his hair so thoroughly.

Like he’s enjoying it as much as Blaine does.

Well, “as much” … Blaine can’t be sure that Kurt is getting hard just from washing his hair, but he is, that’s for sure.

Trying to get his mind off the gutter, Blaine clears his throat and wiggles in his seat.

“Is the temperature okay?” Kurt asks, voice closer than Blaine expected--he almost can feel Kurt’s breath on his skin, holy shit.

“F-fine, it’s fine, it’s great,” Blaine babbles, digging his fingers in the arms of the chair to keep himself from doing something stupid.

Like lean back and take Kurt’s lips with his own in a sneak attack.

Because that would be just dumb.

_Or would it …_

No it definitely would.

_Maybe it would be romantic …_

Or Blaine could be officially classified as a weirdo and a pervert, no thank you.

“Follow me?”

_One more opportunity wasted, Blaine_

Why does his inner voice sound so much like Wes?

Kurt sits him down and looks at their reflection while he passes his fingers through Blaine’s curls, pulling there and digging here, until he puts his hands on Blaine’s shoulders and leans closer.

_Ohdeargodhesmellssogood_

“Tell me Blaine,” Kurt says, voice low enough that the chitchat and the machine’s noise around them cover it, “do you really need a trim?”

They look at each other in the mirror, and Blaine has a newfound respect for “Eyes Wide Shut” and its mirror scene.

“Uh …,” he hesitates, before clenching his jaw, taking a leap. “No, not really.”

“I see. Do you really have an appointment later?”

“Just with my baker.”

Kurt lifts one eyebrow at him. “Your baker?”

“I felt confident enough that I would be able to, to, to speak to you today about, maybe, the possibility of, um--”

“Yes?”

“Going on a date with me?”

“I fail to see the connection with the baker,” Kurt says, and Blaine would feel disheartened if it weren’t for Kurt’s hands relaxing on his shoulders, and maybe sliding closer to his collarbone--his chest.

_Oh._

“Well, if you agreed on a date, the least I could do would be to prepare a decent basket,” Blaine says, feeling a surge of confidence and courage go through him now that the prospect of his endeavor is a little bit more obvious.

“What a gentleman.”

“That’s me,” he replies with a grin--hopefully it’s not too dorky.

Hopefully Kurt will think it’s charming.

The soft smile on Kurt’s lips, the pink hue that has taken over his cheeks, would lead to that conclusion, in any case.

“Lucky me, then.”

_Good things come to those who wait, right?_

Right.

 


End file.
